


Can't You See (What You Do To Me)

by comixologist



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Soundtrack Included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comixologist/pseuds/comixologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akimaru has been in love with Haruna since they were six years old.  Haruna told him his glasses made him look like a dweeb, and Akimaru said they made Haruna look like a dweeb too, what with putting everything in focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't You See (What You Do To Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeakyWaterBed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeakyWaterBed/gifts).



> This was written for a prompt requesting Akimaru x Haruna first time with a dash of hurt/comfort.
> 
> I also made a soundtrack - _Let Down But Not Fed Up_ [11 MP3s in one RAR, [MF LINK HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/?337cki36e8in6kp)] - to go along with this fic. I was inspired! I hope you enjoy listening to it. It's by no means required to download or listen to the mix to read and enjoy the fic, but I listened to it as I wrote and used its progression as an outline, which I built as I was in planning stages. *FOR TRACK LIST, SEE NOTES AT THE END OF THE FIC.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing (and mixing for) this, so I hope it hits the spot!

Akimaru Kyohei had always been a master of just rolling with it. Things didn't get to him, didn't bother him, didn't worry or upset him, and he was pretty much unflappable. He'd always been comfortable and easy-going and optimistic. He'd always been the guy downstairs, who was up at all hours and down for anything. He acted cool and collected all the time, even when school or his parents or his idiot best friend lit a fire under his ass for whatever reason - he acted cool and calm, but whatever it was he got it done. He was brilliantly, unfailingly, eternally reliable.

He had been smitten, head-over-heels singing-to-the-moon the universe is bells and roses and sunshine in love, with Haruna Motoki since they'd been six years old and Haruna's family first moved into their building and the fox-eyed, sly-smiled dark-haired boy had told him his glasses made him look like a dweeb. Kyohei had just grinned and said that they made Haruna look like a dweeb, too, you know, because they put everything in focus. They'd kicked dirt at each other, wrestled around, and been inseparable ever since.

That was the rosy version, anyway.

Their friendship was difficult. Kyohei just went along with anything and everything Motoki suggested, and Motoki had such a great time that he didn't always notice when Kyohei was less than pleased with what they were doing or how things were going down. Motoki wasn't the kind of guy who fixated on other people's feelings.

Kyohei used to lay in bed at nights, staring the ceiling like he could see Haruna in bed above him and wondering how and why he'd chosen a guy like that to be his one and only. Sure, he'd tried flirting with girls - and boys - but nobody ever drew his eyes to them the way Motoki did. Motoki was brilliant and golden and all Kyohei could do was watch and want him. It made him even more of a pain in the ass to deal with.

Kyohei had thought, for a while, that he could be happy just watching Motoki and enjoying his friendship. That belief had seen them safely friends through middle school, even during that terrifying rough patch after Haruna hurt his shoulder and got angry with everything. High school was harder. Maybe it was puberty, but now that they were in high school together - that the spectre of college and professional baseball loomed ahead of them, threatening to pull apart their friendship, Kyohei was restless. He wanted more than just to be Motoki's friend. He wanted -- oh, fuck -- he wanted to bury his face in Motoki's neck and his cock in Motoki's ass, and wanted them to be _together_.

And through all this, while Akimaru was lusting and pining and wrestling with himself, Haruna was oblivious. He just kept right on being his shining, self-centered, amazingly hot and incredibly talented smart-ass idiot self. It didn't take much nothing-changing-no-matter-how-much-you-want-it-to between them for Akimaru to get angry, to stop putting himself into things (even as casual as he'd been about baseball and the things he and Haruna shared before, now it was like he held Haruna against those things). Akimaru was just sort of sick of it. He had been waiting and hoping for Haruna to notice, to come out of his little bubble of self-satisfied perfection, to give some kind of signal that he cared as much as Kyohei did --

\-- but that was the problem. Akimaru couldn't imagine Haruna getting so wrapped up in anything but baseball that it kept him up at nights, or seriously effected his mood in any way. Haruna wasn't that kind of guy, so far as Kyohei knew. Unflappable, eternally steady Akimaru was flustered and feeling out of his depths, was irritated to the point of giving up, and it didn't feel like Motoki saw or cared one way or another. That was probably why, when Kyohei finally couldn't take it anymore, it was in response to something that normally wouldn't have phased him at all.

Haruna had just been complaining about the catchers in general, not anywhere where the rest of the team could hear him - just after practice one evening on the long route they took home, after stopping for a makeshift dinner at the conbini.

"You need to put more of yourself in the things you do, Aki," Haruna had drawled, shaking the empty bottle he'd used to mix the milk he bought with a packet of powdered protein supplement. How he could drink that stuff, Akimaru never understood.

"More of myself," Kyohei had asked quietly, pushing his glasses up on his nose and feeling his shoulders stiffen. He'd spent the last two months tossing and turning at nights, straining to hear Haruna upstairs in bed, wondering what he was dreaming about and how he'd feel underneath him. He didn't have any more energy to invest in the project that was his friendship with Haruna.

"You might not be such a miserable teammate," Haruna laughed, "if you'd just focus and put a little effort in. It's kind of pathetic, how shitty a catcher you are."

"Pathetic?" Akimaru was careful to keep his tone modulated. He knew Haruna wasn't talking about _their (nonexistent, fuck) relationship_ , but it was the only word that really landed. It wasn't something he'd normally have responded to, but he couldn't make himself just own Haruna's criticisms and insults that day.

"At batting practice!" Haruna beamed, those damn eyes of his twinkling with mischief, "It looked like you were drunk, blindfolded, and swinging for a _piñata_!"

Haruna was laughing, the sound bubbling up rich and warm from his chest, watching Akimaru and waiting for him to fish the yen out of his pocket for a pair of store-made onigiri and a litre of sweet jasmine tea. Akimaru's shoulders slumped a little, as he slid his money across the counter and gathered up his snacks. Heroically, he managed to make it out the door of the convenience store, Haruna in step just behind him, before he gave a little defeated laugh.

"It was hilarious," Haruna sighed, wistfully, and took a swig from his milk concoction.

"Look," Kyohei said, just a hint of edge to his voice, "I'm glad you find my attempts at sportsmanship amusing, but --"

"Amusing, yeah," Haruna slung an arm around Akimaru's shoulder, and fuckdamn if the contact didn't make his skin tingle. "But I'd rather you not make a fool of the team every time you have to at-bat when we're not working together on defense."

"How 'bout you train yourself another dog to play catch with?" Akimaru normally would've said something like that as a joke, because he was supposed to be the one that could take Haruna's abuse on the field and off, but for some reason his tone just wouldn't modulate. He couldn't keep from sounding hurt and angry, and when he heard himself sound like that he didn't want Haruna to even look at him. Akimaru kept talking, like that would defend him. "I'm tired, Motoki, I'm really fucking tired, and you can be _such_ an ass sometimes and -- and I'm done!"

He said it with a finality he hadn't even felt, and the force of the statement made Haruna stop in his tracks.

"Done with baseball?" Haruna asked, his voice harsh with sudden worry. Of course, he was more worried about pitching than their friendship.

"Done with _you_ ," Kyohei said softly, defeated, still tingling from where Haruna had been touching him. "I think, I think we shouldn't walk home together anymore."

For one amazing, bitterly vindictive moment, Haruna's face fell and Akimaru was glad to see him crestfallen. One moment, and there was Motoki, shocked and overwhelmed and unprepared - probably over the prospect of losing his full-power pitch in-game, the jerk - and Kyohei knew that he'd gotten to him. An instant later, Haruna had that sly smile on again, and he was laughing weakly.

"You're kidding, right?" He laughed, "Aki, we live in the same building! We're going to the same place at the same time, what do you mean you don't want to --"

"I don't want to be around you right now," Kyohei blurted out again, and felt his cheeks go red with anger and embarrassment. Stupid, stupid, stupid Haruna.

"You always want to be around me, I'm awesome!" was Haruna's protest, baffled and so not helping anything at all right now.

"You're a self-centered, inconsiderate jackass, is what you are!" Kyohei took three determined steps away from Haruna, towards their building. "And I don't want to spend time with someone who doesn't even like me except to laugh at, anyway!"

Haruna's brow furrowed and his smile faltered again, and he blurted, "K-kyohei, that's not--"

"Don't follow me!" Akimaru snapped, like they weren't headed in the same direction, and stomped off.

Haruna stood watching him for longer than he'd meant to, surprised by how riled up Akimaru had gotten and how badly he'd handled it. Akimaru... was angry with him? Yes, definitely. Akimaru was angry with him... for making fun of him about baseball? Less likely, Aki didn't care about baseball and Haruna knew it, so that shouldn't be the problem, but... how was Haruna supposed to know what he'd done wrong if Akimaru wouldn't talk to him? Unless -- oh, hell -- unless it was supposed to be _obvious_ , which as far as Motoki was concerned it absolutely was not. Kyohei had been his best friend for a decade, they were supposed to _just understand_ each other!

Though it was true, Haruna realized, that he hadn't really understood Akimaru that much lately. He'd been acting differently, just in the way he looked at things and talked about things. It was weird, like he'd been randomly avoiding topics they used to talk about together, and he kept giving Haruna these weird looks, and he seemed oddly invested in random things that didn't have anything to do with the way they'd always seemed to just get along. Haruna realized, standing dumbstruck in front of the conbini, that they hadn't been in-sync for ages. Something was bothering Akimaru, and it was something he thought Haruna should know about.

Haruna frowned. The protein powder had started to settle in the bottom of his bottle of milk, and he shook it again, agitated.

"What the hell, Kyohei," Motoki found himself saying out loud, to no one in particular. He readjusted his bag on his shoulder and, slowly, started following after Akimaru.

Haruna wasn't really the thinking type. He tended to go with feeling, saying and doing whatever was in his gut - which isn't to say he wasn't disciplined or that he didn't have self control, he was an impeccable athlete, but he was a pitcher, and pitchers were... finicky. Haruna was trying to puzzle out why Akimaru was so angry, and why he hadn't noticed it earlier, and why it bothered him so damn much to think about Akimaru not being his friend anymore.

Well, obviously, it bothered him because Akimaru had been his best friend for forever, but seriously, what the fuck. This uncomfortable, twisting, angry knot in his stomach wasn't a normal my-friends-and-I-are-fighting knot, and it wasn't an I-am-angry-about-something-else-and-projecting knot, like the one he had through most of his time in Senior League. This was miserable and lonely and, well, there's that word again, but it was kind of pathetic. Haruna felt pathetic, walking alone towards home without Aki at his side. Aki was soothing and funny and never took anything personally, and Haruna really couldn't imagine not being _next to him_ in the evenings, somehow.

He took another swig of milk-stuff, absently. Akimaru, Haruna decided then, couldn't just stop being friends with him. That is, he couldn't just stop spending time with Haruna, he couldn't just quit them like they were just-something-ordinary or, or like they weren't important to each other. Haruna knew that he was important to Akimaru, knew it because no matter how much he complained about baseball and practice and how it interfered with cram school and how he was going to be an engineer and nobody expected him to be athletic, he still showed up at practice every day and they walked home together aching and exhausted and, Haruna had always thought, happy. Being together made them -- made Haruna, at least -- happy, so damn it, Akimaru wasn't allowed to quit.

"That's not self-centered," Haruna told himself, "That's mutually beneficial!"

A cat, sitting under a street light up ahead of him, flicked its ears and watched him curiously. Its fur was ruffled slightly on the top of its head, a sure sign that Akimaru had cooled down enough to give the animal a pet as he passed, like usual. Haruna crouched next to it and skritched under its chin.

"He's mad at me today," Haruna explained, like the cat was asking why they hadn't come by together. "I don't get it either," he added after a meow.

The cat looked at him. "What?" Haruna frowned, a pout sliding onto his face even though this was just a cat and it most certainly was _not_ aware of the nuanced nature of this complicated argument between friends, damn it, and it was _not_ judging him for being an idiot.

The cat started to lick itself, smoothing down the fur on its shoulder. Haruna gave an irritable sigh. "Fine! Fine, I messed up, but that's still no reason for him to go and -- and -- I mean, he can't just -- he can't just _break up_ with me!"

Haruna took a long, angry drink from his bottle while that sank in. Shit. Had he said -- had he _meant_ that --

Oh.

"Oh," Motoki said, staring dumbly at the cat.

The cat closed its eyes lazily, flicking its tail in the direction of their building.

"Seriously?" Haruna asked, turning a little red at the tips of his ears. The cat made a soft, low, rumbling purr as it settled down again in its pool of light.

Haruna spent the rest of his walk home turning over this revelation in his head. He kind of sort of maybe probably if he thought about it which he didn't like to do, liked Akimaru as something other than his best friend. Well, it seemed that way. He'd never thought about doing anything with Kyohei, never really wanted to kiss him or, or anything else, which now he was thinking about, and thanks for complicating his life.

It didn't feel wrong, though, and that was the thing that relieved (surprised?) Haruna. He knew he wasn't very good about peoples' feelings, knew he could bulldoze over people without realizing, knew he was hard to control and harder to live with. Akimaru had always seemed to like the challenge, and lately, well, maybe it was because he hadn't been feeling... appreciated?

That was completely stupid, though, so far as Haruna was concerned. Akimaru, he thought, should _just know_ how much Haruna appreciated him. They were best friends, they stuck together, Haruna couldn't imagine life without him and -- Haruna realized that, through all their fights before, Akimaru had always come around eventually. He'd always apologized and gone back to being Haruna's reliable, unflappable partner in crime.

Haruna caught himself thinking that if he just gave it some time, Kyohei would come to his senses and come to practice and probably by morning it would all be fine, but a pang of guilt ran through him. Kyohei was the one who always made things better, and Haruna had always been the one who caused trouble. Maybe, maybe, he thought, he should say something first.

In spite of his pride, and his nervousness, and his weird sense of giddy uncertainty about this realization that maybe they didn't think of each other as just-friends so just going along with things like they'd always done wouldn't be enough for the future, Haruna climbed one fewer flights of stairs than usual that night.

And stood, awkwardly, staring at Akimaru's door for a while.

"You look ridiculous," came a voice through the door, eventually. It made Haruna jump.

"You can see me?!" He blurted, flushing red from his neck up.

"There's a peep-hole. You were noisy coming up the stairs," came the muffled reply.

"Well, let me in! It's cold out here," Motoki grumbled, pulling on the doorknob. It was locked. "Ki~yo~hei~," he whined. "Let me in so we can talk!"

From somewhere further back in the house, Haruna heard one of Kyohei's sisters laugh and say something about that sounding gay, and felt his blush darken.

"I don't want to talk," Kyohei said stubbornly, before calling back over his shoulder for his sister to shut _up_ already.

"Well, then, then come upstairs so we can not-talk where your stupid family won't be eavesdropping, _okay_?" Haruna could hear and feel the edge in his voice, so he forced himself to take a breath. "I'm serious, Aki, come on."

There was a long pause before Haruna heard the door unlock. "My legs hurt," Akimaru grouched, "I was crouching all day and I don't want to climb any more stairs than I have to."

Haruna's blush didn't fade, though he tried to play it cool, and shrugged. "Fine, fine, whatever, just let me in." And then, before Kyohei had the chance to come to his senses and slam the door in his face, Haruna forced his way in. Haruna grabbed Kyohei's wrist and dragged him towards his bedroom, barely giving Kyohei enough time to close and secure both doors in his haste to avoid the dreaded sisters.

"Look, Motoki, I'm really not in the mood to --" Akimaru started on the defensive, crossing his arms over the t-shirt he'd changed into when he got home. He was already in his night clothes, and Haruna realized abruptly that he must have spent at least a half-hour killing time in front of the convenience store, and then another chunk of time with the cat, and it was late.

"I'm working on that," Haruna said, a little forcefully. He consciously lowered his voice, and dropped his bag next to Kyohei's bed. "I know you're mad and that I'm a jerk, okay, I'm -- I'm just bad at this. You know that."

"I know you're bad at emotions, but seriously, right now is not --"

"That's not what I mean," Motoki blurted again, his eyes intense as he gave Kyohei a long hard look that was meant to convey... well, everything. Something. Anything.

Akimaru quieted down, and ran his hand through his hair, drawing Haruna's eyes up for a moment. It was damp. He'd already had a bath and everything.

"You're going to make me say it _out loud_ ," Haruna realized, dismay creeping into his voice in spite of himself.

"I'm not a mind-reader, you know," Kyohei sighed, and leaned back against the door, cocking his hip to one side. It was distracting. It raised the hem of his shirt up half-an-inch above the line of his drawstring sleep-pants, exposing a line of slightly-pudgy midsection. Haruna had always teased Kyohei about having more around his middle than most athletes, _more of a keg than a six-pack_ , but it wasn't unappealing. Damn it, it was entirely Kyohei's stupid fault that he was even thinking like that at all - now that it had occured to Haruna, he wasn't sure why he'd never realized how much he liked his best friend before.

"I, you, we," Haruna started, not giving Kyohei any great confidence in him. He paused and started again. "You're mad at me."

"How perceptive of you," Kyohei said, dry and withering.

"You're mad at me because I didn't notice that we're, I mean, that you're -- that you, uh. I think."

Kyohei looked at Haruna doubtfully. "You think?"

"I -- hey, lay off, already! I'm trying to, to apologize here, for being an idiot."

That made Kyohei's eyebrows shoot up above the square rims of his glasses. He realized, then, just how red Motoki was, straight up to his ears. And noticed that aside from those intense, meaninful looks, Motoki was having a hard time looking him in the face. In spite of himself, Kyohei felt a strange glimmer of hope warm up in the center of his chest. Maybe - just maybe - they weren't totally fucked up and doomed from the start.

And at that moment, for the first time, Haruna doubted his conclusion. "I think, I mean, I _think_ that you're mad because... because you like me?" Saying it out loud made it sound stupidly arrogant, like he'd been a self-absorbed dick again and gone and assumed the wrong thing and was going to ruin everything for them forever because obviously Akimaru wasn't really gay for him or something and the suggestion would mess things up even worse, but -- but he'd said it out loud and it was too late now and oh, shit, oh fuck, oh --

Akimaru laughed. He couldn't help it. Haruna's face was totally readable - every thought suddenly, perfectly clear. He thought Akimaru was in love with him, and it had honestly never occurred to him before that night, and now that he'd thought of it he didn't hate the idea, but if he was wrong then everything would be even more fucked up and _it was hilarious_. For once Haruna had tried to consider the emotions of someone else, and the only conclusion he could come to was that that someone was pissed at him because of unrequited obsessed love or something, because it was such a Haruna thing to think, but because it was Akimaru _just this once_ he was right. It was hilarious, and completely fucking perfect.

"You are amazing," Kyohei laughed, his face scrunching up as he watched Haruna go pale and then turn red again.

"I know, right, so don't hate me," Haruna said, a little desperately. "I'm amazing! I mean -- wait, is this a trick?"

"Mo~toki," Kyohei laughed, shaking his head, "Stop, stop, I can't take it! I'm going to laugh myself into rib fractures!"

Haruna allowed himself a sly, pouting expression. They felt... normal again. Back on familiar territory. Even if he hadn't really said --

"Wait, wait, you _don't_ like me?" Haruna asked suddenly, looking stricken. "This is so confusing. And I'm really not an unrequited crush kind of guy, so --"

Kyohei let out another bolt of laughter, coiling against the door like he could get away from the funny if he just didn't look at Haruna. And then he heard what Haruna had said, and his laughter trailed off.

For a moment they stood staring at each other, breathing hard.

"Say it again," Kyohei said finally, his voice thready from laughing to hard and sounding almost, well, _husky_. His tone made Haruna's blush reassert itself.

"I, uh, I mean," Haruna started, his brain short-circuiting for a moment, before he managed, "I'm not into unrequited love, so, it's gotta be a, a mutual thing. You know, if I'm not an idiot you hate."

Haruna felt suddenly as though the tables were turned on him, because he was standing there feeling nervous and embarrassed and unsure of himself -- _Haruna Motoki_ , unsure of himself! His voice had even faltered, even though he was trying _so hard_ to be nonchalant and, for fuck's sake, what was Akimaru going to do, _turn him down_?

Kyohei watched Haruna's face, enjoying the play of emotions on it, enjoying how completely transparent he was when he was flustered and the way his voice broke when he was nervous. There was no doubt in Kyohei's mind that they would have fights in the future, that Haruna would keep right on being a self-absorbed pain in the neck, but...

... he was going to make Haruna his boyfriend, was going to _fuck_ him and watch his expression change through the sex and read his emotions in his face. Already, Kyohei was thinking about what a whiny brat of a bottom Haruna would be, too lazy to do any of the work and loud about how much he enjoyed (or didn't) whatever was being done to him.

There was _no way_ they could have sex in Kyohei's room with his family in the house. Haruna would be way, way too loud.

And besides, Haruna -- just look at him, blushing and nervous and desperate, how _adorable_ \-- was probably a virgin and they had practice and then a math test in the morning, and it was already late and, well, Kyohei already felt like he was flushed with afterglow. Because he _knew_ that he was the reason Motoki was acting like a fucking schoolgirl in his room that evening.

"Come on, Aki, I'm dying here," Haruna prompted, his brow creasing up with worry as he wet his lips. Nervous.

Oh, the sweet taste of power, leaving Haruna uncertain like that -- it was nice, but Akimaru had to take pity on him. It was Akimaru's nature to give in and enable Haruna's self-absorbed ways.

"T-tell me you like me, already," Haruna blurted again, voice cracking in spite of his attempt to stick out his chest and look indifferent.

"I like you, already, you are such a whiny little bitch," Kyohei sighed, and reached out across the space between them. He pulled Haruna against him by the front of his uniform, letting the firm lines of Haruna's body press him back against the door. Kyohei kissed Haruna, who was still flustered, pressing his mouth over Motoki's and drawing his tongue across his lower lip. Motoki shivered and positively melted with relief, closing his eyes into the kiss and taking Kyohei's tongue into his mouth. He tasted like that sweet jasmine tea he liked, which made Motoki get nervous that he might taste like gross milk-protein-shake or something, but then Kyohei did this thing with his tongue and _all thoughts ceased_.

Motoki moaned softly into Kyohei's mouth, clutching up the fabric of Kyohei's t-shirt as the kiss deepened. Haruna would never, _ever_ admit it out loud, but this was his first kiss, he'd never bothered to invest time in anything but baseball to have received one before, and Kyohei was obviously not in the same boat. The implication would have made Haruna jealous, if he hadn't been benefitting from the expertise right at that moment.

Kyohei slid one hand up Motoki's back, fingers trailing along the nape of his neck before burying in his hair. The touch made Haruna shudder, suck in a sharp breath between lip contact, and dive back into the kiss a little desperately. Kyohei let out another muffled laugh, against Haruna's mouth this time (which tingled).

"Kiyo," came a very sudden voice from entirely too close on the other side of the bedroom door, "Is Motoki staying the night?"

They pulled apart like lighting, breathing heavy, flushed to their ears and watching each other with bright, excited eyes. After a slightly-too-long-pause Kyohei called, "Nah, sis, not tonight!"

Haruna looked a little irritated, and called after, "Maybe over the weekend, though!"

Kyohei shot him a warning look, but Haruna had taken the interruption as an opportunity to collect himself. He was acting like king of the mountain again, nevermind that he was thoroughly and completely wrapped around Kyohei's finger, after that kiss.

"It's getting pretty late," Kyohei said, scowling at Haruna and moving to the bed to retrieve his bag. "Shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Yeah, yeah," Motoki huffed, finally getting his heartrate under control and managing to look a little less _debauched_. "Throw me out why don't you."

As he handed Haruna his bag, Kyohei leaned in close, and whispered in a voice that only Haruna could hear, " _Next time, I'll throw you on the bed._ "

So much for Haruna's attempts at composure. He was in a daze thinking about what the hell _that_ meant as he was ushered out of the Akimaru place and automatically went upstairs. When Haruna opened the door, his mother scolded him for practicing so late if he was only going to come home flushed from running, and that he'd overwork himself if he wasn't careful.

Haruna went to bed thinking about getting _overworked_ with Kyohei, and for once, Akimaru slept soundly while Motoki lay awake thinking about what they _could_ be doing if they were in bed together. Haruna might not be the most romantic guy in the world, and he certainly wasn't good at showing how much he cared about Akimaru, but even he couldn't help looking forward to the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> [ _Let Down But Not Fed Up_](http://www.mediafire.com/?337cki36e8in6kp)  
>  An Akimaru x Haruna FST in conjunction with _Can't You See (What You Do To Me)_
> 
> Track 01 (Kyohei)  
> Train - If It's Love  
>  _I'm not in it to win it, I'm in it for you._
> 
> Track 02 (Motoki)  
> The Rocket Summer - Show Me Everything You've Got  
>  _It's time to show me everything you've got; I know you're scared, but let your walls just drop._
> 
> Track 03 (Kyohei)  
> Cowboy Mouth - Better  
>  _Can't you see the waves crash over your shoulder, can't you see the sunshine here in my eyes?_
> 
> Track 04 (Kyohei)  
> The Hush Sound - Where We Went Wrong  
>  _My heart has lost its wind now, broken like a dead sail. Our love has drifted out to sea._
> 
> Track 05 (Kyohei)  
> The Ark - Let Me Down Gently  
>  _Knowing you will always be a trial._
> 
> Track 06 (Motoki)  
> Eve6 - Bring the Night On  
>  _I'm trying to let you know that you're not just another, when you're under the covers I'm under your thumb._
> 
> Track 07 (Kyohei)  
> Cowboy Mouth - Everything You Do  
>  _There's a shiver in my thighs whenever you're around me._
> 
> Track 08 (Motoki)  
> Guster - Satellite  
>  _Lighting the sky, passenger side, always the first star that I find - you're my satellite._
> 
> Track 09 (Motoki)  
> Allison Iraheta - No One Else  
>  _There's simply no one else in the world I could ever find that likes me when I'm low and still tolerates me when I'm high._
> 
> Track 10 (Motoki)  
> Adele - My Same  
>  _You say I'm selfish - I agree with you on that. I think you're givin' up way too much, in fact._
> 
> Track 11 (Motoki)  
> The Spill Canvas - Our Song  
>  _When I look at you, with your cinematic eyes, I wanna play the part but I mess up the lines._


End file.
